


Happy Heaux-lidays, You Filthy Animals

by CaPtainHeaux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cameos, Co-Workers are CaPs, Co-workers, F/M, Heaux Heaux Heaux, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Office Party, Office Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPtainHeaux/pseuds/CaPtainHeaux
Summary: Rey and Ben both work at C & P and are hopelessly in love, though too afraid to actually admit it to the other. With the help of their colleagues— lovefinallyfinds a way. Cameos and smut galore!





	1. Going Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts), [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts), [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts), [strawberrycupcake_huckleberrypie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycupcake_huckleberrypie/gifts), [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts), [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts), [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts), [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/gifts), [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/gifts), [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts), [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts), [MizuPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/gifts), [stories_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_in_my_head/gifts), [L_awlietxoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_awlietxoxx/gifts), [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts), [Polkadotdotdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/gifts), [KylosWetGlove (Bendu_the_Grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendu_the_Grey/gifts), [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/gifts), [resplendently](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendently/gifts), [Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/gifts).



> This is for all our heaux heaux heauxs! ❤️  
>  _We_ hope you enjoy cameos from all of CaP!  
> Watch out for yourselves. 😉  
> Let the witch hunt commence. 😈

She checked the time on her watch again, frowning. She’d never been late once in the entire time she’d been working at C & P, but that morning she’d just been so distracted. That evening would be their annual company Christmas party, and she would be forced to be in a social setting with Ben Solo. It was hard enough working under him every day, knowing she’d like to be under him in a _very_ different way.

She didn’t know if she was lucky or cursed to have landed the position of his secretary over a year ago,  but every day since had been equal parts heaven and hell. He was the type of man women drooled over, her being one of them. Tall, dark, wickedly handsome with a quiet demeanor and a sinfully low voice— it was as if someone had made him in a fucking laboratory with the sole intent of making women squirm.

C & P was the corporate office for a chain of widespread pizzerias that could be located throughout most of the southwest part of the country. It was an excellent job that she enjoyed, not to mention the more than adequate pay, but being the secretary to what might have been the entire state’s sexiest CEO was a lot less gratifying than it sounded.

Every single time he rang the intercom at her desk, or poked his head out of his office door— every time she heard that low tone of that sinful voice… she found herself more and more affected. A _year_ of this torture she’d endured, and she was more than fed up with it. Tonight, she would find out once and for all if she was alone in this. It might end with her being embarrassed and possibly even losing her job, but _anything_ was better than seeing that man every day and not touching him like she wanted to.

She pressed through the doors of the building, saying hello to their doorman and clicking her heels across the tiled floor towards the elevators. She tapped her foot impatiently as she rode up to the top floor, the doors finally sliding open and she hurried towards her desk. She found his office door wide open, and peeking inside she realized it was empty.

_Shit._

They’d already started the meeting. She found a note on her desk in neatly scripted handwriting that she recognized as Ben’s, asking her to please fetch the new logo designs from Jessi’s office when she got in and to bring them to him. She huffed out a sigh, still so peeved at herself for being late and she quickly pressed down the hallway in the direction of Jessi’s office.

A voice called out to her from the lounge as she passed by, and she halted momentarily to take a step back into the doorway.

“Hey, Chicken,” Berry greeted sweetly. “Running a little late this morning, aren’t we?”

Rey sighed. “I know, I _know._ This morning just got the better of me.”

“Don’t you apologize,” Nic asserted. “You work very hard. You don’t have to apologize just because life catches up to you. You’re a strong, powerful woman and sometimes you just need a break.”

Berry and Nicole were something like the office “mothers”, always around for a friendly chat or helpful advice when you needed it. Rey found herself hanging out with them in the lounge often during her spare bits of free time.

“I’d better get going,” Rey frowned. “They need the new logo illustrations from Jessi at the meeting this morning.”

“Oh! Ben did seem a little frazzled today,” Berry remarked.

“Maybe it’s the party tonight?” Nic speculated. “That man does _not_ like to party. Always so broody that one.”

“Well, _I_ think he just needs to get himself a girl,” Berry tutted. She gave Rey a knowing look, grinning slightly. “What do you think, Rey?”

Rey felt a blush creeping up her neck, clearing her throat. “I think… I think I’m late,” she offered meekly. “I’ll see you guys tonight?”

“Oh we wouldn’t miss it,” Nicole grinned sweetly.

She didn’t hear their chatter as she walked away, and she missed the knowing look they both shared.

“Think she’ll ever tell that man she loves him?” Nicole wondered.

Berry clicked her tongue, sighing. “About as likely as him telling her the same.”

Rey pressed on towards Jessi’s office, finding it on the other side of the floor and knocking on the closed door.

“Come in,” Jessi called.

She opened the door, squinting in the darkness; Jessi liked to keep the only light in the room coming from her various computer screens at her desk.

“How do you see in here?”

Jessi adjusted her glasses, shrugging. “Just used to it. You need those new illustrations?”

“Yes, they need them at the meeting and of course today is the day I’m late for the first time ever.”

“That sucks, babe. I’ve got them right here.”

Jessi rummaged around on her desk, pulling out three small poster boards with different variations of the potential new logo. Rey looked them over, visibly impressed. “These are great!”

Jessi gave her a shy smile. “Thanks, I finished last night. Stayed up all night to put on the finishing touches.”

“Girl, do you ever sleep?”

Jessi grimaced. “Not really.”

“I don’t know how you do it. These are amazing though, I’ll get them right to Ben.”

“You’re so lucky to be his secretary. That man is delicious.”

Rey glanced away, trying not to give too much of her agreement away. “Yeah, I guess he’s pretty good looking.”

“Oh come on,” she argued. “You mean to tell me that you look at that man every day in that fucking suit and you don’t get the urge to call him Daddy?”

God, was everyone determined to make her blush today? “Um, I guess not,” she stammered, not entirely in disagreement. “Anyway… I’d better get these to Ben.”

Jessi nodded, turning in her desk chair to focus back on her computer. When Rey turned to go, she missed the slight shake of Jessi’s head, and as she walked out the door she didn’t catch the muttered, “God, I ship them.”

Finally having everything she needed, she made her way towards the large conference room that sat in an area all on its own at the rear of the building. She stood outside for just a moment longer than necessary, taking a deep breath. She didn’t know why she was nervous, it wasn’t as if she didn’t see him every day. Except every day felt like the first fucking time. He never failed to leave her a little flustered.

She was finally able to knock at the door tentatively, three short raps against the wood and his deep voice sounding through it to bid her entry. She pushed open the door, poking her head around it and offering an apologetic expression.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I don’t know what happened this morning.”

His eyes were on her, his finger tracing a pattern over his lips as he leaned backwards in his chair. She had to suppress the urge to follow the slow movements of his finger, instead forcing her gaze to meet his. His eyes held hers in a way that left her with a need to squirm, begging her body to behave as she stood firmly with the illustrations in her grasp.

Finally, _finally,_ he spoke, his voice moving straight through her to settle somewhere deep in her panties as it always did. How the _fuck_ was be able to do that with only a handful of words?

“It’s fine, Rey. Do you have the mock-ups?”

She quickly crossed the room, offering the illustrations into his waiting hands. His fingered brushed against hers as she handed them over, and she sucked in a breath as a tiny shock jolted through his touch.

He gave them a glance over, his eyes then flicking to hers even as he held her gaze warmly. “Thank you for these.”

She gave a short nod. “Is that all you need?”

“That will be all for now.”

“Okay… I’ll be at my desk if you need me.”

She turned to go, avoiding the eyes of the other people sitting in the conference room for fear they would see just how affected she was by such a simple interaction. She heard Kelly resuming an argument with Hux as she left, her voice rising in volume as she tore into him.

“ _Anyway,”_ she seethed. “I’ll have you know, my productivity was at least ten points above yours last year, Hux. Where do you get off talking down to me? You think just because you have a dick, that I’m not a better salesman than you?”

Rey heard Ben’s low chuckle as she stepped out, the sound wrapping around her like a blanket. “Alright, let’s drop it. Hux, Kelly will be leading this project.”

“But—”

“I consider this matter closed,” Ben affirmed.

She knew if she peeked back inside Kelly would be sporting a smug grin that was well deserved. She was the best salesman they had. Rey leaned against the wall outside when the door had shut safely behind her, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

 _Tonight_ , she told herself. _One way or another._

* * *

Ben Solo watched as his secretary and the woman he fantasized about on a daily basis walked out of the room. His eyes roaming over the body he one day prayed to claim as his own. It wasn’t that he was scared of telling her how he felt, it was more he didn’t think he would be able to handle the rejection if she didn’t feel the same. How would they move on from that? He would rather have her in his life in some capacity than not at all.

He was a man that in his career strived for perfection and expected it from all of his employees. Anything less was simply not good enough. It seemed that his need for control also bled into his personal life. The thought of having Rey completely at his mercy, begging for him to fuck her, giving him all she had was a permanent fixture in his day.

He’d watch her from his office, typing away furiously at her computer, and imagined all the ways he could bend her over her desk. He wanted to fuck her raw, ruin her for any other man that dared to try and take her. He tried not to make it obvious— his crazy infatuation with her, but had a feeling that most of his colleagues had picked up on it.

“She has one peachy ass, doesn’t she?” Robyn muttered under her breath, sitting on Ben’s left at the conference table.

He was quickly pulled from his blatant checking out of Rey and turned to face Robyn, another one of the sales team. He wasn’t sure if she knew he had heard her. It wasn’t a secret that Robyn had a liking for Rey’s bum; she told her friend and the full office almost weekly how much she loved it, Rey always turning a shade of deep red and bending over jokingly in response.

Which, of course, most of the time ended up in Ben having a raging boner and having to sort it out somewhere in the building. He wasn’t proud of himself for how much he let Rey affect him. He felt like a horny teenager all over again when he was in her presence and it was at a point where it was kind of embarrassing.

“Did you say something, Robbie?” Ben asked her, wondering if she would repeat what she had just said.

She jumped around, facing him, her eyes as big as saucers. “No, nothing at all. Just thinking about our next sales pitch, that’s all.”

Ben nodded, not believing her for a second. He stopped himself from laughing, because, in all honesty, he completely agreed; Rey had the peachiest, sexiest ass he had ever seen. The thought of spanking it, leaving it red with his handprint drove him crazy. The urge to squeeze it whenever she walked by him was becoming a problem. He sighed, if only it were possible. If only she felt the same way as he did.

A loud ping sounded off in the room and Robyn pulled out her phone, apologizing for interrupting the meeting. Kelly and Hux were still deep in battle and hadn’t even noticed, Courtney and Lindsay were too busy typing on their laptops to lift their heads.

“Oh, shit,” Robyn said out loud, after reading whatever message she had received. “My husband, Frank, just text, apparently they found a suspicious package in his place of work… sorry, I am going to cut out and call him. Is that okay, boss?”

“Of course, on you go. I hope everything is okay,” Ben replied, motioning for Robyn to leave the room. He had a suspicious package for Rey in his pants, but didn’t deem it appropriate to speak the words aloud at this current time.

Ben clicked his pen in and out a few times, looking around the room. The meeting was a disaster, they always were. Hux and Kelly could never stay in the same place for longer than five minutes at a time without being at the other’s throat. Personally, Ben thought they really just needed to fuck it out. However, he wasn’t going to be the one to propose that idea to them. They could work it out on their own, maybe even at the Christmas party that was happening tonight, the one he was dreading with every ounce of his being.

He didn’t see the need for them. The only reason he had even agreed to go was to see Rey dressed up. The things he did for love. She always looked like a complete vision, but the thought of her in a short, tight dress made his head spin and he wasn’t going to give that opportunity up. Besides, he’d decided it was time to lay his cards all out on the table. His pining for her had gone on long enough, consequences be damned. She had to know how he felt, how he longed for her.

“Will you two please shut the fuck up?” Lindsay commented, her Scottish accent making her sound even more savage.

Ben barked out a laugh, he could always count on Lindsay to call people out. She was his front line of defence for any issues in the workplace. She wasn’t scared to speak her mind and it was something he deeply respected.

“Hux, we all know, including you, that Kelly is the top salesperson in this company. Maybe if you pulled your head out of your arse once in a while, you’d realize that too. Now, can we actually discuss new project ideas, you know… the main reason for this meeting?” Lindsay looked at Hux pointedly, baiting him to come back at her, but knowing he wouldn’t be stupid enough to start a fight with her; he’d lose.

Hux bit his cheek, huffing in response and sitting back, defeated, while Kelly sat with a smug grin on her face.

“Thank you, Linds. Now, we are needing someone to move ahead with the new XXXLarge pizza project,” Ben spoke, looking around the room to see who wanted to take the reigns.

“Ya’ll, don’t kill me, but… I already have the entire proposal outlined,” Courtney replied quickly, shrugging her shoulders as they all laughed.

Ben wasn’t surprised in the slightest; Courtney was one of the best project managers in the business, known for being able to juggle multiple accounts, no matter the size. She thrived off having a busy workload and was always coming up with new ideas, even if she still had another one hundred proposals she was already working on.

“Of course you do,” Hux said, shaking his head.

“Look, don’t come at me, Hugs, just because I can handle being under pressure. You know, I work damn hard all day, everyday. Even with two kids at home. Don’t you remember the time I was at a bachelorette party and knew we had a deadline the next day, so I finished the fucking thing there and then!” Courtney clapped back, her head held high.

“Let’s not speak of that night, Rebecca and I were shit-faced on shots and I’m pretty sure she fell running up the stairs to meet my husband. The hangover was hell,” Lindsay huffed, shaking her head at the memory.

“Rebecca fell?” Ben asked, laughing at the thought of it.

“Yes, I have video evidence, actually,” Kelly piped in, laughing loudly at the blackmail evidence she stored on her phone.

“Of course she did,” Hux replied, clearly unamused at the entire situation.

“So, the point is,” Courtney interjected. “I can do it. I know I have a lot of accounts on the go right now, but I’m basically halfway through this proposal already— ya’ll would be silly to not let me run with it.”

“Agreed, can you e-mail me the proposal when you get back? Good. If there is nothing else, I need to get back to work, since we are all leaving early for the party,” Ben said, his nose scrunching up in disgust at the word.

“You not looking forward to it, boss?” Lindsay asked, packing her stuff away.

“Not particularly. Parties aren’t really my thing.”

“Why you going then?” Courtney asked.

He wanted to say because of Rey, of course. Though, he had a feeling he didn’t need to. He noticed the gleam in his fellow colleagues eyes. They were waiting to see if he would come out with it, if he would actually acknowledge the fact that he was crazy about her.

He didn’t.

“I need to make sure that all of you are on your best behaviour, of course.”

They all raised their eyebrows in response, not believing a word of it. He didn’t need them to; instead, without another word, he walked out of the room. He didn’t have to answer to them. If he was going to finally confess his feelings for Rey, it would be to her and no one else. He didn’t want her to hear of it through the office gossip grapevine, God knows enough rumors were spread around here as it was.

He made his way through the offices, nodding politely at people as they greeted him, but not stopping for conversation. He wanted to see Rey, _needed_ to see her. He was finally outside the door leading into her small office that then lead on to his own. He opened the door and choked instantly on the sight that greeted him; it was Rey, in that goddamn tight pencil skirt, bent over and trying to retrieve something that had fell down the back of her desk.

That peachy ass he had stared at already today on full view, the top of her stockings poking out under the material of her skirt. He was close to fainting— to straight up passing out. He suppressed a groan as she whimpered, trying to reach whatever it was she had dropped, wiggling her ass as she did so.

He was hard, rock fucking hard in his pants and there was no way she wouldn’t notice if he didn’t act fast. With every ounce of strength he possessed, he pulled his gaze away, quickly reaching over to the cabinet next to him and picking up some files to hide his boner.

“Rey, are you okay there?” His voice was shaky, too telling and he coughed, trying to clear it as best he could.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I dropped… here it is! I dropped my pencil.” Rey smiled crookedly and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. How one woman could be so beautiful, he would never know.

“Oh, um, I’m glad you, um… I need to go and... yeah,” he said, quickly walking over to his office and shutting the door.

Not the coolest exit of all time, he will admit. In fact, it was completely ridiculous and she probably thought he was a weirdo, but all the blood in his body was currently throbbing in his cock and he couldn’t think straight.

He knew he shouldn’t, especially since she was only in the next room, but there was no way in hell that this boner was going anywhere unless he dealt with it himself. Quickly placing his calls on hold, he made his way into the toilet adjacent to his office, pulling his trousers and boxer shorts down as he walked.

His cock sprung free— hard, weeping and in desperate need of being buried deep in Rey’s cunt. His large hand flew to his tip, smearing the pre-cum over himself, wishing it was her wetness, wetness that would be the product of him turning her on so much she couldn’t take it.

He groaned, his hand now fisting his cock as he started to pump it, the friction driving him crazy. He was unable to count the amount of times he had ended up in here due to Rey. He should feel ashamed for hiding while she was in the next room, wanking off as he thought about pounding into her tight pussy.

He was like a man starved, his hand moving frantically as the other held him up against the wall, hunched over, his hair covering his forehead. He could imagine her now, squirming underneath him, begging for him to fuck her harder, faster and he would. He’d give her everything she wanted and more.

He thought about how she would sound while she came around his cock, her pussy as he thrust in and out of her. He imagined what she would taste like, he’d lick her for hours, only stopping when she had orgasmed so many times that she was unable to take it anymore.

His mind flew back to the image of her bent over her desk; he pictured walking over and lifting up her skirt. He would tear those stockings off her, push her underwear to the side and thrust into her before she even realized what was happening. He’d hold her down over the desk, pounding in and out of her at a ferocious pace and she would be screaming his name. Telling him just how good his cock felt inside of her, how it was meant to be there. She was made for him, he was sure of it. If only he could make her see.

His wrist was starting to get sore, but he didn’t stop; he was so close. With a few final tugs he came all over his hand, Rey’s name on his lips as he did so. He’d made a mess, his breathing heavy as he opened his eyes again.

This had to stop; wanking in his office bathroom over the girl who sat outside it. He needed to man up and tell her how he felt and then, hopefully next time, he would be dragging her in with him.

* * *

 She drummed her fingernails along the surface of her desk, bored out of her mind. Ben had been stuck in meetings all day, trying to get as much work put in as possible before the fiscal year’s end. She’d caught a passing glance at him at lunch, him disappearing in a rush into his office and holing up inside it for a long while before finally exiting to disappear to another meeting. He hadn’t even grabbed lunch as far she knew.

Her email sounded with a _ping,_ and she pounced at the opportunity for any sort of distraction. She scanned the short text, one of the members of the party committee needing her to bring down an expenditure report to track their budget.

She brought up the paperwork in question, printing out the documents and moving from her desk. She checked the time, noticing she had only two hours to go and deciding to duck out early since she’d finished her work for the day. She grabbed her purse as she left, the reports tucked safely under arm.

Lindsay (American Lindsay that is), Rowan and Rebecca were in the largest of their conference rooms on the tenth floor, as where they had spent most of their time that month. They planned every event the company put on, and most people referred to them as the “headmistresses” of their little den. Lovingly, of course.

Lindsay and Rowan were deep and discussion when Rey happened upon them, Rebecca braiding different colored streamers together to make festive twirls to fashion to the edges of the tables.

“Oh my God, _spoiler alert,”_ Lindsay chided. “I haven’t seen the season finale yet!”

Rowan rolled her eyes. “It was _obvious_ that Michael was going to possess Dean. It’s not that big of a spoiler.”

Lindsay frowned all the same, turning to notice Rey approach. “Oh God, thank you! Holly wants some sort of pink gin at this party and I just don’t think we can swing it after all the wine and other sorts of booze we’ve brought in.”

“It’s no big deal, I decided to head out early so it was on my way anyway. What were you guys talking about?”

“The season finale of _Supernatural,_ ” Rowan informed her.

“Oh, I don’t follow it.”

“ _What?”_ the two fans shrieked in unison.

Rey looked contrite, but Rebecca waved them off. “Don’t worry, I don’t watch it either. I have to listen to _Dean this_ and _Dean that_ all the time.”

“Dean owns my ass,” Lindsay gushed.

“Same,” Rowan concurred.

Rebecca scoffed. “You know who I’d let own _my_ ass? Ben fucking Solo. Did we see him today in his black suit? Oh God, he wore the red tie. I would let him wrap that tie around my—”

Rowan nudged her in the ribs, giving her a pointed look and cutting her off. “Okay, thirsty. Tone it down. You’re engaged.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look. That man is delicious.”

Rey let out a giggle. That was the second time she’d heard that today. She had to agree.

The three ladies turned to her then, Rebecca perking up and wiggling her eyebrows. “So you work _so_ close to him, tell me all the good dirt.”

Rey glanced to the floor nervously. “Oh… I don’t have any. We don’t talk much outside of work.”

Rebecca huffed. “Well, that’s no fun.”

Rey shrugged. “Yeah… well, I’m going to head out. I’ll see you ladies tonight.”

They gave her their goodbyes, returning to their work with hushed whispers. “So we have _got_ to hook them up tonight.” Rebecca encouraged.

“Agreed,” the other two said in unison.

It was later that Rey found herself in her own apartment, fresh from the shower and staring down at her options for the party that night. Her instincts had her leaning towards the sensible black dress that was could be heavily referred to as _modest._ A smaller, darker part of her however was eyeing the slinky red dress that she hadn’t pulled out of her closet since the the time her friends had dragged her to a club— a one-time occurrence she’d never cared to repeat.

It was clingy in all the right ways, and ended mid-thigh in a way that would ensure she would only be able to take short steps. Paired with her bright red pumps though… she knew it could be just the confidence boost she needed when telling Ben exactly how she felt about him. She tapped her foot, her towel wrapped around her and her hair still dripping as she considered.

She began to think about how Ben might react if he saw her in the red number. Would his eyes linger on her as she sometimes imagined they did? She couldn’t help but imagine what it might be like if he took the dress _off_ of her instead, his long fingers pulling at the hem to slide it over her thighs. She felt her pulse quicken at the thought of his hands _elsewhere,_ closing her eyes and imaging what those thick digits might feel like between her legs.

She often watched him work when he left his door open, surreptitiously watching as he tapped away at his keyboard with those insanely long fingers. It made her flush just thinking about it. She squirmed where she stood, having inadvertently turned herself on with her daydreaming and now left with a deep throbbing between her legs. Not an irregular occurrence— she found herself in this very position often when thinking of her boss and knew just how to take care of it.

Resigned to her hopeless behavior yet again, she flung herself on her bed, bunching the towel around her waist and reaching into her nightstand for the bright pink vibe she kept there. It was shameless, how often she did this thinking of Ben, but it didn’t stop her in the slightest. Besides, orgasms did wonders for anxiety and she would need all the help she could get before facing him tonight.

She clicked it on, a quiet hum ensuing as she brought it to the seam of her pussy and running it over her slick folds as she pulled her lip between her teeth. The steady vibration already had her squirming, and she pressed the smooth head of the device to nudge at her clit, clicking up the speed. Her mouth fell open as sharp vibrations rocked through her core, intent to get herself off quickly so she could finish getting ready.

She thought of Ben, of his large hands on her cunt instead of the pink toy— or perhaps his mouth? _Oh._ That image did wicked things. His plush lips wrapped around her clit, her fingers tangled in his hair as he knelt in front of her.

 _Oh_.

Her back arched as she felt her orgasm fast approaching, her thighs shaking with the effort to remain still as she pressed harder at her clit. Almost there— just one more second and—

A sharp ringing jolted her back to reality, her heart racing but recognizing that ringtone anywhere and knowing exactly who it was.

_Ben._

She considered for a moment letting it go, but she knew he would only call back. Ben was very persistent when it came to work and whatever he needed was surely important. She rolled over, trying to steady her racing heart and calm her shaky breathing as she picked up her cell to answer his call.

“H-hello?”

“Rey,” he greeted warmly. “Are you okay? You sound out of breath.”

“I’m fine,” she answered just a little too quickly. “I was just… exercising.”

“At work?”

“No, no, I’ve actually went home for the day. I finished early and thought I would start getting ready for the party.”

“Oh. Damn. I needed some documents from the third floor.”

“I’m so sorry,” she offered. “I could come back in…?”

“No, of course not. I’ll send someone else. Or get them myself. Don’t worry about it. Wouldn’t want to steal away from your beauty regimen.”

He laughed softly, the sound going straight to her cunt and she knew he was teasing her. She offered a breathless chuckle in return, the sound of his voice only heating her already flushed skin further. “Yes. That would be a tragedy.”

“It actually would,” he murmured in a low tone that caused her to shiver. “I can’t wait to see the end result.”

Was he— was he _flirting_ with her? It was always so hard to tell with Ben… but he seemed to be. Her pulse quickened once more, her already throbbing core pounding between her legs, demanding her attention.

Boldly, she let her fingers snake down her towel clad body, tentatively stroking between her wet folds as she answered. “I’m just hoping my dress isn’t too short… it’s rather scandalous.”

He hummed across the line, the sound flooding her chest with warmth and she let her finger circle at her clit lazily, still so close to her orgasm she could practically taste it.

“I’m sure— I’m sure it will be just fine,” he replied in somewhat of a rasp. “You look good in anything.”

“Do I?” she pressed boldly. “It’s sort of _tight_ too… I wouldn’t want to look indecent.”

She heard him clear his throat. “I don’t think you could ever look indecent… and even if you did...”

He paused then, Rey still circling her clit with at slightly faster pace and waiting with bated breath for him to continue.

“...even if you did, I can’t imagine it would be a bad thing.”

She pressed hard into her clit, his voice sending her tumbling over the edge as she shook with climax. She managed to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape her, only releasing a deep gasp of air that she quickly disguised into a cough.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “I’m fine. I just… I almost tripped.”

“Mm,” he answered. “Wouldn’t want that. I suppose I will see you tonight then?”

“Yes… I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” he answered lowly. “Especially with the recent news of a particular indecent dress…”

She gaped on her end of the phone, Ben quickly offering a goodbye and hanging up before she could even scramble for an answer. If that wasn’t enough to give her hope for her resolve to reveal her feelings… then she didn’t know what else could. She dropped her phone to the comforter, sitting up quickly even as her body still thrummed with the aftermath of her orgasm.

She now knew one thing for certain… she was wearing the fucking red dress.


	2. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been... so fun watching the lot of you scramble. We promise to reveal ourselves... in the last chapter. Love you, heauxs.

He really shouldn’t be eavesdropping on his staff like this— there was probably some sort of rule against it in his company handbook. It didn’t stop him though, from hiding behind the door in the printer room and listening to them talk about the office party.

“I’m just so glad that I’m back in time... remember when I missed it last year?” Sage said to her coworkers, Ali, Margaret and Thea.

Sage was on the road a lot with her new position; meeting new clients and building supplier relationships and the girls really missed her when she was gone. Ben remembered last year a group of them rallied together to protest a change of date for the party so she could attend. Him being the complete asshole he is of course, left the decision up to Hux, and well, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out how that went down.

“Yes, and I literally had to pull Kelly off of Hux, I was sure she was going to strangle him,” Margaret joked, sorting through some of the files next to her.

Ben was currently wedged as close as possible to the wall, hoping that they didn’t move any further into the room and spot him hiding. He quickly tried to think up excuses he could give them if he was found out. He could say he dropped something, but, they would probably question him on why he was hanging out behind the door in the first place. He thought he could just say he fell asleep… which would more than likely end up with the whole office talking about the weird CEO who slept in printer rooms. In reality, if they found him, he was completely fucked.

“When do you think they are going to get together?” Ali asked, a smile on her lips.

“Who? Hux and Kelly or Rey and Ben?” Thea laughed, staring at photos of her cat, Darth Pancakes on her phone while she spoke.

Darth Pancakes was a new addition to Thea’s family and all the girls were obsessed with him. She’d brought him into the office the other week and it had caused pandemonium, especially when Rey came into his office, begging him to let them have an office cat— which he was _so_ close to giving in to, mostly because it was _her_ that was asking, and he was sure he would move heaven and earth for her if she wanted him to. However, the fact that he was deathly allergic, to a point he wouldn’t be able to work in his own company if he’d let them, won out in the end. Though, he was still receiving dirty looks from half of them for that decision…

Ben moved slightly, making sure he could peer through the crack in the door to see their reaction. Why would they be talking about him and Rey? Together? Kelly and Hux, he understood. But Rey, well, she wasn’t into him like that. He knew for a fact that every member of staff knew for he was crazy about her, the only one being completely oblivious, the object of his desire herself. He leaned forward, not wanting to miss a moment of the ongoing conversation.

“Kelly and Hux are a done deal, for sure. We were at Cat and Richard’s the other night, you know how they have that cool set up in their basement for us to watch movie marathons? Well, I didn’t mean to intentionally see it, but… Kelly was sexting Hux!” Margaret clapped her hands enthusiastically and the group excitedly followed, high-fiving each other that another one of their cupid plans worked.

“I knew it! I called her out on it the other day and she played it totally cool, that little heaux,” Sage replied, shaking her head, but clearly not surprised.

He wasn’t either and looked to congratulate him the next time he saw Hux for landing such a lovely lady, then, of course, when he saw her, he would let her know he thought she could do a million times better than that weasel.

“That’s nice, I’m happy for them, but let’s be honest, she is one hot ass lady and will meet an absolutely gorgeous man that will sweep her off her feet. Hux will do for now, I suppose…” Thea said, the rest of the group agreeing and shaking their heads.

Ben was glad he wasn’t the only one that knew Hux was completely punching above his weight with Kelly, he also knew for a fact if the break up ended messy, then Hux would be gone and Kelly would be the one staying. Simple.

“Agreed! But, can we please take a moment to discuss Ben and Rey? They are literally so in love with each other, but can’t see it. If this was a movie or a book, it would be my absolute favorite genre— MISCOMMUNICATION! He is into her, but doesn’t think she is into him and then, we all know for a fact she is into him, but doesn’t think he is into her. I just want them to get together and get laid so good. Is that really asking too much? He acts all grumpy, but we know he is a soft boy underneath. Okay, I will stop now, because I am ranting,” Ali said, her hands moving wildly as she spoke.

Ben spluttered, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand, hoping it would prevent any further noise from escaping him. Luckily, the girls were all too busy laughing at Ali’s rant to hear him. They _knew_ that Rey was into him, but she thought he didn’t like her back? Was she mad? Delirious? Ben Solo was sure he was into Rey more than any human being had ever been into anyone, ever and he would fight any person that would say otherwise.

“Yes, you are ranting, but girl, we ALL agree. You have it spot on; that trope is literally my favorite thing ever and Rey and Ben need to realize that they are both crazy about the other and do that dirty deed,” Sage replied, nodding her head and patting Ali on the shoulder.

Ben’s head was spinning, so much so he was sure he might pass out. Rey was into him, really? It couldn’t be right. Could it? He quickly thought back to their interactions, remembering the way she would smile at him, so sweet and soft. He’d caught her checking him out on many occasions, but he wasn’t sure if it was just a female lust sort of thing. Not to be up his own ass, but woman did stare at him and he was aware that he wasn’t particularly horrible to look at, well, at least to other people. He’d just never thought that it could be more with her. Never seen it as an option.

He had to rethink his plan for that night. Originally, he thought it would have been him opening up about his feelings to have Rey reject him, in a nice, polite way. He would then go and hang his head in defeat and never leave his office again, then finally, after a few months, they would get over the awkwardness between them and he could still pine for her from afar. That had been his brilliant plan of action. Now… now it was completely shot to hell because there was chance, albeit a small one he still believed, but a _chance_ that she could like him back. That there could be _something_ between them. His heart started to beat a mile a minute.

“We could sit them both down? Explain to them via powerpoint how they both like each other? Then, for participating they both get a free condom each that they can use with whoever they like… which, would be each other. That would totally work,”  Ali said proudly, happy with the idea she had formed in her head.

Ben wanted to laugh, because if he was being honest, he wouldn’t let him or her use the condoms with anyone else. If it turned out that she indeed did like him back, then she was _his_ and he had no plan to ever let her go.

“Ali, you can’t just sit people down and show them a powerpoint. Instead, I think we could write a novel, something set in Space or whatever, and they could be the main characters, who… fall in love!” Thea was already taking notes in her phone, world-building in her head where this epic romance could take place.

“Oh, oh! Or it could be set under the sea… Rey could be a mermaid and Ben could be a merman… just think of it!” Sage added, moving to stand next to Thea as they discussed ideas.

Ben had a quick thought that he really should be there for the screening of people in interviews, not that these girls weren’t absolutely wonderful at their jobs, but yeah, maybe they were just a little too invested in his personal life… says the man currently hiding behind a door.

“Are you three high?” Margaret asked, shaking her head. “How about we just let them figure it out on their own? He is going to the party tonight, he never goes, drink will be involved… it will happen, naturally.”

Ali groaned, clearly upset that the powerpoint was now a no go, but finally agreeing with the rest of them. Sage and Thea agreed they would continue their project later, because space and the sea was too good an idea to give up, but also, in the end, agreed that they shouldn’t get too involved with their bosses love life.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Total miscommunication, but fine!”

Ben let out a large breath when they finally all left the room, closing the door behind him. He was suddenly excited about the prospect of the party and couldn’t wait to get home, put on his best suit and come and tell Rey how he really feels.

If she liked him, there was no way he wasn’t leaving this place tonight without her on his arm and then inevitably, in his bed.

He was a man on a mission.

* * *

She was so incredibly nervous, she might actually throw up. She tugged at the hem of her dress, starting to regret its short length now that she’d had time to reflect on it. She didn’t want to seem like she was _asking_ for it.

Even if, you know, she sort of _was._

“Oh my God, you are so jittery,” Kat laughed beside her.

They lived in the same neighborhood and had agreed to share a cab to the party, picking up Liv, who also lived nearby, on the way.

“I guess I’m feeling a little out of my element,” Rey admitted.

“Anything in particular making you antsy?”

Kat gave her a sweet grin, but her eyes said she knew _exactly_ what had Rey so frazzled. Was she so obvious?

“Not really… I guess it’s just… a lot of people, you know?”

Kat nodded, her smile turning sly. “I’m hoping it will be interesting this year.”

“How so?”

Kat only shrugged. “Just a hunch I have.”

Rey frowned, wanting to press her more, but the cab lurched to a stop then at the sidewalk outside Liv’s building. She climbed in, adjusting her black dress and settling into the seat beside where Rey sat in the middle.

“Thanks again for sharing a cab with me,” she offered gratefully.

Rey waved her off. “It makes sense since you live so close to Kat and I.”

Liv seemed to notice Kat then, reaching across the seat to offer her hand. “Oh hi, I’m Liv. I don’t think we’ve met.”

Kat’s raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth quirking in amusement. “Liv… we’ve worked on the same floor for four months. I’ve met you at least six times.”

Liv blushed. “Oh _fuck,_ I’m so sorry! You just look different. Did you cut your hair?”

“No… I didn’t.”

“Well… fuck. I’m sorry. This is embarrassing.”

Kat actually laughed, shaking her head. “It’s fine. I’ll have to visit your desk more often so you don’t forget me.”

“God, please do. It’s better than having to sit across from that social justice warrior I have to stare at all the time. If I hear one more tirade about the presence of anti-feminism on social media I swear to God I will eat my stapler.”

Rey grimaced, knowing exactly who she was referring to. “Still going on?”

Liv blew out a breath. “Every single day. I swear.”

“I’m sorry, maybe I could speak to Ben about moving you?”

Liv raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got that kind of pull with the boss man?”

Rey felt her cheeks heat. “ _No,_ I didn’t mean—”

“I’m just teasing you,” Liv grinned, saving her.

“You’re blushing!” Kat snickered.

“Am not,” Rey grumbled.

Her two co-workers shared a look Rey didn’t want to dwell on, and she wondered if maybe she was more transparent than she originally thought. How many people knew of her ridiculous pining of her boss? She had to suppress a groan at the thought

The rest of the ride went smoothly, Liv and Kat catching up now that Liv seemed to have placed her and bonding over their mutual distaste of the office harpy Liv sat by every day. When they had finally pulled up outside their building, Rey’s heart raced so hard in anticipation of seeing Ben that breathing had become difficult.

She climbed out of the car, quietly following the other ladies to press inside through the double doors and escape the chill in the air. The lobby was empty save for their security guard, and he gave them a wave as they clicked across the tile towards the elevators in the main hall.

They were met with two familiar faces shuffling out of the nearby restroom, Brittany and Sher chatting idly as they approached. The two of them signaled that their group hold the elevator, and Rey thrust out an arm to hold the door as they all climbed in. Both Sher and Brittany seemed to be grumbling about something, twin frowns on their face as Rey caught the tail end of their conversation as Brittany continued to speak.

“...I mean, I didn’t want to miss anything, but my DM was _not_ happy we had to reschedule. We were just about to storm the stronghold.”

“I had tickets to see Crimes of Grindelwald that I missed out on,” Sher sighed.

“Haven’t you seen that like… four times already?”

“You just— you catch _so_ many new details every time you watch,” Sher gushed. “For instance, Creedence and the phoenix at the end—”

“Hey! That reminds me of my character. Did I tell you I named her Mizu Phoenix?” Brittany cut in excitedly. “She’s an Aasimar Monk.”

“What exactly are you guys talking about?” Kat cut in finally.

“What we missed out on by coming to this party,” Sher sighed.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “You could have skipped it.”

Brittany laughed. “As if I would miss this.”

“Yeah, after that email that went around—” Sher started, but quickly fell quiet when Liv gave her a wide-eyed stare.

“What email?” Rey wondered.

“Um,” Sher started. “Just that there would be… um, an open bar.”

“There’s always an open bar,” Rey remarked.

“Oh is there?” Sher replied flippantly. “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah,” Brittany chimed in. “Me either. How about that?”

Rey frowned, something about the exchange was off but the others had already fallen back into conversation about other things. She felt nerves settle in her belly once more, the floors passing by on the indicator above as they neared the one where she knew Ben was waiting. She tugged again at her dress in an anxious manner, and Kat upon noticing quietly urged her to stop, giving her a reassuring smile. Rey again wondered just how much she knew.

When the elevator doors finally opened, their small groups stepped out into the entry hall that was decked with various Christmas lights and tinsel, the space seeming to glow in bright colors of green and red.

“Oh! The headmistresses really went all out this year. It’s so pretty,” Kat gushed.

Rey had to agree, twinkling lights and various decorations giving the large space a whimsical feel. A staggering Christmas tree stood at the center of the room, decked completely with brightly colored ornaments and topped with a glittering star. It was there she first spot him, standing near its base as he clutched a glass of some drink, chatting quietly with Hux and looking almost like he would rather be anywhere else.

His gaze drifted over the crowd, moving in her direction until landing directly on her. He stilled when his eyes found her, his entire body tensing as he drank her in. She watched as his eyes traveled down the length of her, perusing her slowly down to her toes before tearing back to her face.

She couldn’t look away, momentarily ensnared by the heat she saw in his eyes and she wondered if she could possibly be imagining its intensity. Still, even there from so far across the room it was as if it was only the two of them, as if everything else fell away to leave only them and nothing else.

She felt almost a year’s worth of emotions hit her, a culmination of stolen glances and longing thoughts assaulting her all at once and stealing her breath. She didn’t know what would happen if she laid all her cards on the table, if she told Ben exactly how she felt about him, but she knew in that moment if she didn’t at least _try…_ she would regret it forever.

Hux seemed to regain his attention then, Ben’s head snapping back to answer whatever question he’d seemed to glance as the spell they’d been under fell away. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, the small group of her co-workers spotting the open bar and pulling her along to check it out with them. She resolved to find him later, not allowing herself to chicken out. She could do this. She _knew_ she could do this.

 _Tonight_ , she reminded herself. _One way or another._

* * *

Ben was going to punch Hux in the throat, he was sure of it. He’d been having what he could only describe as a moment with Rey— their eyes meeting across the room. It was as if time had stopped, which he knew was ridiculous and something he had always rolled his eyes at when he saw it in movies, until now. He had almost dropped his glass when he noticed her walk in— the tight, red dress that she had on driving him absolutely wild. If she had dressed to impress, well, all he could say was that she had succeeded with flying colors.

He was nearly hard in his pants while looking at her—that was until the bumbling idiot Hux started talking away, shouting his name to get his attention. Ben wasn’t even listening to what he was saying. How could he when Rey looked like _that_? It was bad enough seeing her at work, where her clothes covered most of her skin and he still ended up a complete mess.

“HNNNNNNGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Ben jumped in surprise as one of his employees, Holly, danced up to them. He could see that she had already enjoyed full use of the open bar, swaying as she walked over and put her arm around them both.

“Can you get off me, please?” Hux asked, his words polite but his tone anything but.

“Oh, go suck a dick, Hugs… HNGGGGGHHHHHHH, Mr. Solo you are looking fine,” she giggled.

He laughed, Holly was one of the few people in the company he actually got on well with. He wouldn’t say they were friends—he wasn’t really friends with anyone—but, she was the closest thing to one. She made him laugh, and not just a small, pity laughs like he did with most people, no, she literally would have him belly laughing with her antics.

“Enjoying yourself, Holly?” Ben asked, a smile on his face.

“Yes, you are all in my swamp now, HNGGGGGHHHHH,” she replied, slurring and laughing loudly.

“What in the hell is that noise you are making?” Hux replied, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Don’t you worry your pale little face about it. I am definitely not making that noise for you… I’m not Kelly.”

Holly started laughing again, about what, neither of the men were sure, but Ben couldn’t help but start to chuckle along with her. He was in a good mood, and for once in his life he felt like he had a proper purpose, that things were on the up. He noticed Hux gawking at him for laughing with her and like before, promptly ignored him.

“So, have we all noticed how fucking hot our Rey is looking tonight? If she wasn’t so into— um, I mean... I would tap that, that’s all I’m saying,” Holly stuttered.

Ben wanted to ask her to elaborate on her near slip of the tongue. He was sure Holly was going to say that Rey was into someone and all he could hope was that it was him, and that was why she tried to cover it up.

“She looks fine,” Hux replied, clearly bored of the conversation.

“She looks stunning, breathtaking, so fucking beautiful,” Ben whispered, his voice low as his eyes scanned over to Rey at the bar, sipping on a glass of wine and laughing with her friends.

He was trying to work out how to get her alone, walking over and striking up a conversation with her in front of everyone was not an option. He didn’t want anyone overhearing his declaration— he needed it to be private, to be _perfect_.

Hux had started talking on about something else he had no interest in and instead of hanging about, he started to walk away, leaving Holly to laugh in his face and down even more pink gin. He still couldn’t get over how much that girl could drink— it was seriously impressive.

He continued to move and felt like an animal, stalking his prey as he started to circle the office, his eyes never leaving hers. She didn’t notice though, which was probably a good thing, it gave him a chance to fully take her all in. The dress clung to her curves, highlighting every inch of her gorgeous body. He wanted so desperately to run his hands down her sides, before slowly making his way to her ass. Her shapely legs looked so soft, he wanted to lick them, trailing up till he got to the place the would both want him most.

He shook his head, trying to get himself together as he almost walked into one of his employees.

“Mr. Solo, you okay?” Bri asked, trying to keep herself upright on her crutches.

“Bri? Is that you? I hardly noticed you there, sorry. Is that, have you changed something?” He cast a curious look down at his marketing executive.

“Yes, my hair, it’s purple,” she smiled, lifting her hand to flick it through her locks.

“Looks good, different. How's’ the foot?” He wondered, motioning towards the cast that covered her ankle.

“It’s okay, think it’s going to need surgery though, which is annoying,” she sighed, a frown on her face.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Take all the time you need, okay?” Ben said kindly, wishing Bri a quick recovery.

“Thanks, I appreciate it. You know, while I have you here, I found out some more information on the web about our competitor.”

Ben laughed. Bri always had the most up to date, relevant information— she had a talent for finding things out and he did really want to know what she has found out… just not now. His only focus was Rey.

“Can you email me it over tomorrow? I need to… well, I need to go and…”

It was clear he didn’t know what to say, but his gaze kept falling on Rey, which Bri immediately picked up on and smirked.

“Sure, go get her.”

Bri winked and then hobbled away, leaving Ben standing by himself and wondering just how obvious he was being. It didn’t matter, it wouldn’t once he finally told her what everyone else knew.

He looked around the room, trying to think up and excuse to get her alone, to work up the courage to just go over and speak to her. He wanted to slap himself for being such a pussy about the whole thing.

He took a gulp of the amber liquid in his glass, it burning his throat on the way down, then settling in his stomach, trying to calm the butterflies that were currently flying rampant. He needed help getting Rey alone, that was it. He needed one of the girls to help him out.

Ben noticed Ria at the buffet table, she was the only one of Rey’s group of friends that was alone right now and he knew she was more than up to the task of helping him get Rey somewhere alone.

He marched over, a bit faster than he needed to, but with purpose.

“Ria! How are you on this fine evening?” He asked, noticing her face screw up at how nice his greeting was, he really had to tone it down.

“What do you want, Mr. Solo?” Ria replied, a sly smile in her face and he blushed, being caught.

“Am I that transparent?”

“Yes. Like when you moved your name tag on our seating plan so you were sitting next to Rey at our wedding and then played dumb about it.” She looked at him pointedly, letting him know she still didn’t believe him.

He had done it and didn’t really have a leg to stand on defence wise. He had unfortunately had a few beers before the wedding and had thought it a great idea to move closer to Rey. It had worked, as well, but all his colleagues had seen through him, which was fair enough; subtle and Ben Solo didn’t really go together.

“About that…”

“Save it, I mean, Jeff saw you do it, I really don’t know how you can still deny it. Anyway, moving on, you want something and it’s to do with our sweet cherub Rey, no?”

He ran his hand through his hair nervously, of course Ria would have it all figured out. She was highly intelligent, kind, perceptive and she took absolutely no shit.

“Well, yes. Look, I want to get her alone, now, tonight… can you go get her?” He whispered, his head nodding in Rey’s direction.

Ben noticed Ria’s eyes widen slightly before regaining her composure and his mind started reeling, she knew something, clearly and he was not allowed in on the secret.

“Right now? I mean, she just got here…” Ria said, picking up her phone and texting quickly, before looking around the office again.

Something was going on. He was sure of it, she seemed off, nervous even.

“I know, but this can’t wait any longer. You know I’m in love with her, right?” Ben said straight out, no time for his own bullshit anymore.

“Yes, I know, we _all_ know. You have since the first moment you saw her,” she smiled softly at him, her hand reassuringly patting his back.

She looked around the room again, trying to waste some time and he was about to ask her straight out when Courtney came running over in a panic.

“Oh my god, y’all, it’s Holly! She is passed out in the meeting room. I was going in there with the headmistresses to get some more cups and there she was, she doesn’t look good. Hurry!”

Courtney started running back across the office, Ben hot on her heels. He knew Holly had been drunk when he’d spoken to her, but not enough to completely pass out. He was worried, this was supposed to be a fun night, everyone was to let their hair down and enjoy themselves.

He overtook Courtney, the door to the meeting room being held open by Jessi, pointing inside and ushering him in. He half noticed the fact that most of the girls were on either side of him, standing waiting, before he ran through the door, his eyes scanning the ground to find Holly, but seeing nothing.

Then the door behind him slammed shut, and he could hear a loud chorus of laughter.

“Go check the cupboard, Mr. Solo.”

He heard, who he was sure was Rebecca, shouted through the wooden door, then even more giggles erupted. They were all fired, done, dusted— they had all been in on this!

His anger quickly changed to curiosity when he heard a noise coming from the cupboard, and he walked over, wondering just what they had done.

Opening the door, he was suddenly face to face with Rey, her face as red as her dress, but nonetheless, more beautiful than he had even seen her before. It quickly all fell into place, why his employees had done this. They wanted these two to talk… finally.

This was his chance, and he wasn’t going to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part is? No one has guessed the right combination of people yet.


	3. IT WAS ME

Rey uselessly rattled and pushed at the inside of the cabinet door again, huffing out a sigh and inwardly cursing her co-workers. What kind of joke was this? She’d been confused when those two had said that Holly was hiding in this cabinet, but Holly had been known to embark on all sorts of shenanigans when she’d imbibed too much gin, so Rey had curiously followed, falling right into their trap.

She’d shouted when they’d shoved her inside, locking the door behind her and leaving her shouting behind it.

“It’s for your own good!” they’d said.

Right.

She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering what sort of game they’d been playing and finding herself angry that she was stuck in that cabinet while Ben was out _there_ — leaving her unable to approach him as she’d originally wanted. It was maddening.

She tried shouting for help again, but she knew they’d shut the office door behind them, rendering her efforts useless. She slumped against the inside of the cabinet, sighing in defeat to await the end of whatever they had planned.

She only perked up when she heard muffled voices outside, hearing the door to the office opening and someone stepping across the space to stop just outside the door to the cabinet. Maybe they were cutting her a break.

When the door opened to reveal not her co-workers but _Ben_ , Rey swore she felt her heart stop. He stood over her, staring down at her crouched form with a look that said he was as just as surprised to find her there as she was him.

“Rey?”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing in there?”

“Well,” she chuckled nervously. “I was locked in here by my lovely co-workers.”

He extended a hand to help her out, and she took it to stand as she stepped out of the cramped cabinet.

“Why would they do that?”

Rey sighed, now having a good idea as to why she’d been locked in. She knew she could lie to Ben— what was the point of that? She needed to be honest with him. _Tonight, one way or another._  

“I suppose because… they wanted me to come clean.” 

“About what?”

Rey bit her lip nervously, her eyes falling to the floor despite her resolve to be brave. “About—” She swallowed around the lump in her throat, then taking a deep breath before meeting his eyes resolutely. “About how I feel about you.”

Ben sucked in a breath, his mouth parted slightly in shock and for a moment she was afraid she’d made the wrong choice. What if she made him uncomfortable? What if she lost her _job_ because of this? 

“I’m sorry,” she scrambled. “I know that’s inappropriate, and that it’s probably out of the blue for you… but I… I can’t stop thinking about you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that _first_ day. It’s driving me crazy, Ben. It’s so hard to be so close to you every day and not actually _touch_ you and I just… I had to tell you. I understand if you don’t feel the same and if this is too awkward for you then I can just—” 

He didn’t allow her to finish. His large hands were covering her shoulders in the span of a second, pulling her against him as his lips covered hers, taking her by surprise. She stood frozen for only a moment before melting into him, his lips soft and warm and everything she’d dreamt about.

He kissed her like it had been the only thing he’d thought about for _ages,_ tongue seeking and eager as it pressed inside her mouth to tangle with her own. His arms moved to encircle her, molding her against his large frame and she felt her entire body sigh in relief at the warmth of him. He was all hard edges under his dress shirt, the firm skin beneath the fabric pressing against the softness of her own curves in the most delicious way.  

She clutched at his shirt as if afraid letting go meant he would stop what he was doing, and in that moment she felt as if stopping what they were doing meant the end of all things. It felt like her entire life had led up to that point, and that nothing else mattered outside his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her. He was short of breath when he broke away, his lips still trailing across her jaw as if he couldn’t stop touching her for even a moment.

“You have no idea—” he rasped between kisses. “ _No idea,_ how much I want you. How _long_ I’ve wanted you.”

She felt her heart begin to race. “You do?”

“ _Rey,”_ he grit out, pulling back to meet her gaze. “You’re all I’ve _ever_ wanted.”

She felt a smile tugging at her mouth, filled with so a joy unlike anything she’d ever known. “I feel it too.”

He beamed at her before ducking to kiss her again, pulling her so tight she felt almost short of breath but still feeling as if she couldn’t get close enough. She let her leg slide upwards to wrap around his thigh, pressing her pelvis against his and feeling the stark evidence of his want for her. He groaned when she instinctively ground against him, tearing away from her mouth with a shaky breath as one large hand settled over her ass to press her closer.

“ _Fuck,_ Rey,” he grated. “If you keep doing that I’ll—”

He hissed out a breath as her hand snaked between them to cup his stiff cock through the fabric of his slacks, cutting off the rest of his sentence. She felt emboldened by his need for her, and she’d thought about that moment for far too long to settle for anything less now. 

“I want to see you,” she hummed, her lips skirting across his jaw as her fingers traced his length.

“ _Anything_ ,” he breathed. “Anything you want. I’m yours.”

She grinned against his skin, her fingers finding the button of his slacks and popping it open before pulling down his zipper. He shuddered when her fingers then trailed at the band of his briefs, toying at the taut skin there before hooking into the elastic to pull it away. She tugged it over his stuff length, freeing him from the confines of his underwear to allow him to spring forward.

She stole a glance downwards, his cock impressive even in the dim lighting of the office. It was so thick she could barely wrap her hand around it, jutting upwards towards his navel and she pressed her thighs together just thinking of what it would feel like inside her. She stroked him languidly, enjoying the soft skin wrapped around the hardness beneath.

Ben clenched his lips together, his eyes shutting tight as if enjoying her touch. She leaned on her tiptoes to leave a kiss at his mouth, moving near his ear to whisper there. 

“I’ve thought about what you’d taste like.”

She felt his cock twitch in her hands, his eyes flying open to look at her and she gave him a coy grin. She pushed him against the desk, his hands gripping the edge as he watched her slowly drop to her knees. His eyes were impossibly wide as she neared the head of his cock, flicking out her tongue flatten over the head.

“ _Rey_ ,” he moaned. “Fuck. _Look_ at you. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

She hummed at his praise, taking the head of him completely in her mouth to sink down over his length. She peeked up at him through her lashes as she took him deeper, his eyes only on her and a look of awe painting his features. She could feel him brushing against the back of her throat, unable to take him all the way for the sheer size of him and she struggled to relax so that she wouldn’t gag around him.

She let him slide out of her mouth slowly, moving until only the head of his cock rested against her tongue and she sucked at it heavily before pushing back down his shaft. She began a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down his length at a faster pace and listening to his breathing grow ragged. She let her tongue lave at the underside of him as she moved over his cock, his fingers moving to her hair to gently tangle into her soft waves. 

“Rey, I—”

She knew he was close, and she wanted to taste him, wanted to feel his cum painting her throat and take everything he had to give. She picked up her pace. 

“ _Rey,”_ he hissed out.

She didn’t slow, pushing faster and faster and when he pulled away to fall out of her mouth, she almost whined in protest. She looked up at him, struggling to catch her breath as he did the same. He pulled her up from the floor slowly, his lips falling over hers sweetly as shuddered breaths still left him.

“I want to be inside you,” he breathed. “The first time. I want to be so deep inside you when I come that a part of me will always fucking be there.”

She felt her cunt clenching around nothing, his filthy words setting her on fire even as his fingers toyed with the hem of her dress. She stepped away, grabbing at the tight fabric that clung to her thighs and slowly pulling it up and over her head to stand partially nude in front of him.

His eyes went wide, his gaze darting over every inch of her as he took in the black lace of her bra and underwear, looking as if he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to tear it off of her or to make her keep it on. She grabbed a fistful of his tie, pulling him close to let her lips hover over his.

“Well,” she murmured, grinning coyly. “Why don’t you then?”

He pulled himself together at her words, internally shouting at himself to get a grip and show the woman he loved just how bad he wanted to fuck her, _consume_ her— so it was only _him_ she could feel.

He’d almost came in her mouth. She was so fucking talented, she could bring him to his knees by sucking him like that. It was unfair really, what hope did he have of lasting when she looked like that and sucked his cock so good? None.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby. I’m going to.”

He had no idea why he’d called her that, all he knew was that it felt _right_. Besides, judging by the way she was biting her lip, her pupils dilated— she loved it just as much. 

He leaned forward, his large hands gripping her hips as he lifted her up to place her on the board room table. His cock was pushing against her stomach, he was leaning over her that much. She tried to hold it, to stroke it again and he quickly stopped her, flipping her over so she was bent over the table and he gave her ass a quick slap.

“Don’t touch, baby. I told you. When I come, it’s gonna be inside you,” he grit out, looking down at her ass and spanking it again. 

Rey moaned loudly in response, letting him know she liked it and he filed the information away for later. He knew he was going to enjoy exploring her body, seeing what she liked and disliked— he would learn _everything_ about her.

Before giving her a chance to answer, he dipped two of his digits into her warm heat. She was positively _dripping,_ and he had to remind himself for the hundredth time that night not to ejaculate too early. She was going to be the death of him, that was for sure.

“Ben, _fuck_ , it feels so good,” she moaned, leaning further forward and wriggling her hips.

 “You’re so wet for me, Rey.”

 He was finger fucking her at a brutal pace, pumping in and out of her, the lewd sounds of how wet she was along with her whimpers and moans echoing around the boardroom. How he was ever going to be able to have a meeting in here without being hard again he would never know. 

“Tell me how much you want me,” he commanded, needing to hear it from her again—he was very needy, apparently.

“I want you, Ben, always and only you.” 

“And what do you want me to do?” 

“Fuck me, _please_ , fuck me so hard,” she whimpered, begging him.

“I don’t have a condom, but I’m clean.” 

“Me too and I’m on the pill, so please, fuck me raw.” 

He nearly choked when she spoke those words, nearly passed out at his filthy girl. He didn’t think it was possible to love this woman any more, until now.

“Fucksake, Rey. You are a dirty girl, you know that?” He bent over, whispering in her ear.

“Just for you, sir,” she said softly, looking back and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He fucking loved when she called him sir, it only happened at work when they were in a formal meeting and each and every time after he’d had to run to the bathroom and jerk off. _That_ was how crazy she drove him.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

 “I have an idea…” she replied coyly, looking down at his hard cock that was now pressed against her ass. He wanted to fuck her there, he wanted to fuck every single hole raw. Though, for first time he knew that was taking it a little _too_ far.  

“Get on that fucking table, on your knees,” he ordered, helping her up and positioning her so her ass was slightly over the edge of the table.

Her panties were pushed to the side as he fingered her again, gathering as much of her slick arousal as he could and then smearing it all over his cock. He really didn’t need to, the fact that she had already sucked him off had lubed him up just fine, but he wanted her on him— as much of her as he could.

He stood back for a second, taking in the delicious view in front of him, he couldn’t quite believe it. When she said she had feelings for him, it was as if the stars had aligned—everything had changed. He was partly pissed he didn’t get the chance to tell her first, but really, it didn’t matter because the outcome was perfect, _this_ was perfect.

“You gonna leave me hanging over here?”

Ben’s eyes snapped to Rey’s, her head over her shoulder as she watched him, the hunger in her eyes matching his own. 

“Never.”

He walked over, fisting his cock a few times before lining it up against her entrance. He kissed her shoulder, once, twice— before thrusting into her quick and hard, feeling her pussy stretch and flutter around him. 

The loud groan that escaped his mouth was almost embarrassing— or it would have been if Rey hadn’t just matched him with the sweetest, dirtiest moan he’d ever heard in his life. She took his cock so well, her cunt _made_ for him.  

“You feel even better than I imagined, and baby, I’ve imagined your cunt so fucking much.” 

He hadn’t moved again, he needed thirty seconds to enjoy this—everything he had ever wanted. She was clenching around him, urging him in even further to her deep heat. He knew he was one lucky son of a bitch.

“ _Fuck me_ , Ben.” 

He started moving his hips on her command, and with each thrust he pushed further and further into her until he was bottoming out. He was leaning over her, his arms outstretched on top of her own and their fingers entwined. 

He felt like a man possessed, like everything in his life had led up to this one moment. They were now connected in every way possible— he finally had everything he ever wanted.

“I love your cock, Ben. It fills me up so good,” Rey keened, her head now lying against the cold, wooden table as he pounded into her. 

He was nipping and biting her back, and he knew there would _definitely_ be bruises left all over her body tomorrow— small reminders of what they had done. The caveman that lived within him loved it, marking her, claiming her as his own.

The table was shaking and he briefly wondered if he could fuck her so hard that he could break it. It almost felt like a challenge but then having to explain that to people may embarrass Rey slightly, so instead he thought about the fact that he wanted—no _needed_ —for her to orgasm all over his cock.

He pulled his right hand from hers and moved it to her clit, her moans growing instantly louder as he started to rub it in small, hard circles. His hips were moving a mile a minute, his knees about to give way at just how _good_ she felt, how _tight_.  

“Ben, I’m gonna—fuck, I’m gonna…” 

She didn’t need to say anymore, her pussy finishing the sentence for her as she clamped down on his cock, her orgasm overtaking her entire body as she screamed his name and started to shake.

With a few final thrusts he was coming right along with her, her pussy milking him dry as he bit down on her shoulder with a roar, his hips now slowing down.

“Wow, that was— _amazing_ ,” Rey groaned, the sweat from both their bodies falling onto the desk. He took a mental note that he would need to clean that up.

“I can barely breathe,” he joked in response, not wanting to pull out, but knowing he had to. 

His cum dribbled from her and fell to the table, another thing he would have to clean before the next morning meeting. He laughed as he thought about walking in there with Hux, and how awkward it would be. He’d probably blame it on Hux and Kelly for a laugh. 

He walked over to the side of the room; there were some napkins left from the food they had eaten the other day and he started to wipe himself clean before pulling his pants back up.

When he turned around he noticed Rey was dressing again and he wanted to beg her not to. He wished he could stare at her naked body for eternity.

“I know I didn’t say much before, but Rey, you need to know that I’m absolutely crazy about you.”

He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her clothed body and kissing her soundly on her soft lips. He was happy for the first time in forever, and it was all because of this beautiful woman in his arms.

“I’d hope so after what you just did,” she joked in response, her hands gripping his hair as she kissed him back.

“I have since the moment I saw you, baby. You know how hard it’s been to see you everyday and not tell you how I feel? It’s been torture.” His voice was soft, open and warm. He wanted her to know _everything_.

Rey was smiling at him, that beautiful, dazzling smile that showed off her perfect teeth and made him feel dizzy. He kissed her again, this time even harder, not wanting to let her go.

They stood like that for awhile, getting to know each other’s mouths as their hands roamed. He almost wondered if she wanted a round two, but before he had a chance to peruse it, they both stopped, hearing giggling coming from the other side of the door.

“I think we have fans,” Ben murmured.

Rey grinned up at him, shaking her head. “I wonder how many people were in on this little stunt?”

“Guess there’s only one way to find out.” He pulled her across the room suddenly, wrenching the door open as a handful of his employees nearly fell inside with how close they were pressed against the other side of the door. Ben raised an eyebrow at them, seeing that most of the ladies who worked under him were gathered outside the door. “Evening ladies. Did we enjoy the show?”

He did his best to look annoyed, schooling his features into a look of chastisement as nervous expressions formed in front of him. Several of them looked to the floor, worried suddenly that he was angry. 

He let his eyes fall over the crowd slowly, frowning as he studied them. Crossing his arms finally, he regarded them all sternly.

“So is there a mastermind behind this little stunt? Or was everyone in on it?”

The ladies exchanged wary glances, everyone suddenly afraid to fess up. Rebecca finally stepped forward, pulling a very nervous looking Courtney along with her.

“It was our idea,” Rebecca admitted. “But— come _on,_ the two of you are completely crazy about each other.”

“Yeah,” Courtney piped up. “It’s been a dadgum nightmare watching you two dance around each other.”

Ben had to suppress a grin at the pair of them, wanting to keep up the facade. “So you just took matters into your own hands?”

“Look, all we did was send an email around _suggesting_ that we should force the two of you to, you know, _fess up,”_ Rebecca huffed.

“We’re sorry if we overstepped,” Courtney offered sheepishly. “But don’t punish everyone. This was our idea.”

Ben held a stony face, sparing a glance at a much less composed Rey, who bit back a wide grin. He broke out into a smile of his own, grabbing for Rey’s hand and pulling it up to his mouth to press a kiss to the back. Looking back to his two little masterminds, he beamed out at them. “Remind me to give you two a raise.”

Courtney and Rebecca high-fived, clearly happy that their sneaky plan had fallen into place.

“Now, we need to tell everyone!” Courtney squealed excitedly, walking quickly out to the big office where the party was going on, pulling Rebecca with her.

Ben and Rey laughed, walking hand in hand as they followed close behind, knowing that it was silly to try and hide what had happened between them, what they were now. 

“Holy shitballs, is that Ben and Rey… holding hands? Fucking finally!” Kelly shouted happily, tipsy on her third glass of White Zinfandel. She turned around, jumping on a startled Hux next to her and kissing him soundly on the lips.

 “Well… that’s happening,” Ben chuckled, turning Rey to face him. “As they say, if you can’t beat em’, join em’.” 

He grabbed her, his lips fusing to hers as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close. He faintly heard the rest of the office cheering and clapping, but he promptly ignored them, too interested in kissing the love of his life.

Yes, he loved her, he had her and it was all thanks to the wonderful CaP and the ladies that ruled it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Rebecca rn:  
>   
> We love you! ❤️


End file.
